


A Fairly Odd Future

by animefan419



Category: Fairly OddParents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), smarter Timmy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: I had this idea after reading someone else’s fanfic and I liked it. Please don’t sue me. In this fic Jimmy is an orphaned teenage genius that no one understands so he gets a fairy named Timmy Turner and learns that he discovers he would discover magic in the future creating fairy programs for children all over the world. He also has enemies from the future that want to destroy his. Good thing that he has his fairygod parent to help him.





	A Fairly Odd Future

Here we see a young Jimmy Neutron in what seems like an abandoned orphanage and if Jimmy could describe his life right now, he would say that he is having a hard knock life. You see about a week ago his parents died in a horrible car accident and let’s just say that red lights and road rage was a bad combo. Said driver was also drunk so thankfully the guy got arrested. As to why his is currently in an orphanage when he clearly had other family members that could take him in, it was because they thought that he was a meance to society or a wild child as what they usually prefer to called him. He knew that because of his abnormally high IQ, his chances of getting adopted where pretty slim and he knew that his future was looking a bit grim as far as he could tell.

Not only that, he was also a teenager and he knew for a fact that people don’t normally adopt teenagers. Now over the years, Jimmy has changed. He no longer had that ice cream shaped hair. Instead, it was completly flat and now had some banges that ran down next to his right eye and his hair was neatly cut to. Though he still had his signature outfit but they are a little bit dirty and worn out from over the years. Aside from that he was also completly cut off from his entire family which made him a little sad since no one in his family wanted nothing to do with him. At least he still had Goddard.

“This stinks.” Said Jimmy as he threw a magic eight ball that he was currently holding across the room. The magic eight ball then broke splitting itself in half revealing a fairy wearing pink shirt and a silly pink hat.

“My name is Timmy Turner and I’m...your FAIRY GODPARENT!” The creature now known as Timmy announced. Though Jimmy was not a believer in magic so out of frusteration he said,“Magic? Are you nuts? There’s no such thing as magic and since your here now, I’m calling the cops.”

“No, you can’t do that. If you do that, than I’ll have to go away forever and it will also compromise my mission.” Timmy said whispering the last part perking up Jimmy’s interest once he heard this.

“What mission?” Jimmy asked now curious.

“I said too much already. Um Jimmy, I actually come from the furture and in four year time, you discover magic and built us fairies to give to children. I was only supposed to tell you as a last resort because you never got adopted so your future self decided to build his own family and you turn out successfull in the future but your future self’s only regret was that he never had a happy childhood so that’s why he sent me back in time in order to help you. I think I said that right, pronouns are so confusing when it comes to time travel.” As the fairy explained Jimmy had to sit down on his bed since his brain was having a hard time processing this.

“The future, huh? What’s it like?” Jimmy asked once calm.

“Sorry, Jimbo but I am not supposed to say anything about the future. Zero, nothing, zip. My lips are sealed unless it is absolutely necessary.”

“Ok, I guess that it seems fair.” Jimmy smiled at the way his fairy addressed remembering how his dad used to call him that nickname. However that was when the sky began to turn dark while Jimmy’s face began to turn pale knowing exactly what was going to happen. As he looked around he was about to say something to Timmy but then realized that he just shaleshifted into a butterfly to his relief because the person who was coming into Jimmy’s room was none other than the caretaker of the orphanage: Vicky. Jimmy than felt as if he were going shrink down once he saw her.

“What are you doing sitting in you room? I am going on a date tonight and I need you to keep the other kids who are doing my chores in line. Not only that but I also need you to pay the bills as well as taking care of the interviews for potential parents that want to adopt and since you are the oldest, I am giving you the responsibility.”

“I don’t mean to be captain obvious, but isn’t that supposed to be your job?”

“Are you trying to be a smart alec? Well, I am the one who get to decide on wether or not you get to stay so do what I tell you, or else!” Said Vicky showing the teen genius her first showing him that she actually meant it. Jimmy then gulped fearing for his life as he did what he was told but unlike Vicky, Jimmy is actually nice to the other kids and it looked like he was about to pull another all nighter doing paper work. Though it was some that he did not like doing but he knew that he had to do or Vicky would really let him have it this time.

“Ugh, why is it that it is always me that Vicky likes to pick on? This is so humiliating as well as degrading and I wish that there was a way to get some sweet revenge on her. That way she would have a taste of her own medicine for tormenting the other kids into doing all of her chores and tormenting me by making me do all of the complicated stuff.” That was when Jimmy had an idea. He then turned to Timmy who was still a butterfly and said,“Hey, Timmy, how would you feel about giving someone else little payback.”


End file.
